


Oceans Rise: Gods and Goddess as well as other Deities.

by SyoshoHiataki



Series: Oceans Rise and Fall [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Orignal Gods and Goddess, Orignal Pantheon, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: So this is a basic Summary of all of the Gods and Goddess that exist in "The Current Runs Deep" Universe. After all, there is more to the world than the Ocean.
Series: Oceans Rise and Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Oceans Rise: Gods and Goddess as well as other Deities.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. So, um, I decided to finally show off the slowly growing list I have of the current members of TCRD Universe's Pantheon. Uzu isn't the only one that is going to show up and I wanted to make it so you all had an easier way to keep trach of which God/Goddess is in charge of what. So, with that in mind, here ya go. A complete (so far) list of them all.

This is a list of all the Gods/Goddesses within “The Current Runs Deep” universe

**_Uzu_ **\- Goddess of the Sea, Monsters and Hurricanes. Her worship is primarily within Fukashio/Uzushio and some minor island countries. Her worship is growing within the country of the Land of Water. The Mist village has banned her worship, instead making a different goddess (Masa) be their patron.

**_Agnor_ **\- God of the Volcanos, Fire, Lightning and Fertility. His worship isn’t as widespread as Uzu or Gurla. He has a small cult following in Kiri but is mostly unknown. He has been stated to be sleeping under the waves of Uzu until the time for the Children of Uzu to Arise.

**_Masa_ **\- Goddess of the Mist, Clouds, Illusions, and Solitude. She is the Patron Goddess of Kiri and is known to be a loner. She has a horrid rivalry with the Sea Goddess Uzu.

**_Wulfdr_ **\- God of Mountains, Stone, Blacksmiths, Metals and Craftsmen. He is worshiped throughout the lands of Iron, Earth and Lightning. Any blacksmith worth his craft has a small shrine in honor of the God. Wulfdr’s lore and myths claim he has a forge deep in the Land of Earth and has strong connections with Agnor. Some myths claim Agnor and Wulfdr are lovers or even married. 

**_Svlra_ **\- Goddess of the Dead, Earthquakes, Demon and Shadows. She is canonly married to the God of Insanity, Ghosts, Poisons and her worship is virtually unknown given that her Cult keeps everything a secret. Her cult has stated that while beautiful, seeing her means you have passed through the Veil of Life and are now fully in her Realm of the Dead. 

**_Dravl_ **\- The God of Insanity, Ghosts, Poisons and Mental Unrest. Married to Svlra, he is one of the Gods that actively dislikes humanity. According to legends and myths, he was the one to gift humanity their mortality. Dravl is also credited to be the patron god of all shinobi but none can prove it.

**_Azshura_ **\- God of Travels, Trickery, Commerce and Merchants. He has by far the widest range in terms of cults. Azshura's worship is spread across the nations, every marketplace worth their salt has a shrine dedicated to him.

**_Mirsuki_ **\- Goddess of Music, Merriments, Luck, Festivals and Alcohol. It is said that her laughter is the bubbles one sees in their alcoholic drinks. Mirsuki is known to have myths that have her travel with Azshura before returning home.

**_Kemua_ **\- Deity of Sexuality, Love, Twins, and Mental Wellbeing. They are neither a God or a Goddess. They have no gender but is the twin born to Dravl. Drawl has stated that he loves his Twin and all of their love goes to all who love. 

**_Ter’rel_ ** \- God of Creation, Life, and Purity. Ter’rel has a very erratic and quite frankly, insane following who believe that He is the One True God and that the others are fake gods spread to tell lies. Ter’rel has had quite a shitty time rescuing virgins they deem worthy to sacrifice.

**_Gilv’rsha_ **\- Goddess of Destruction, Chaos, Discord, and Death. Gilv’rsha is stated to be one of the tallest and largest goddesses. It is claimed that her human form is roughly 9 feet tall and Gilv’rsha is one of the strongest out of her pantheon. It is said that she had a mortal lover who sired Svlra.

**_Na’hyum_ **\- God of Medicine, Healing, and the Ever Changing Winds. Na’hyum’s worship is prominent in the Land of Wind and most doctors or practitioners of medicine wear an amulet of his bident. Those amulets are usually carved out of turquoise, since that stone has ties to being the one that heals all. 

**_Javskaa_ ** \- Goddess of Plague, Rot, Swamps and Desperation. Those who worship her tend to fall into cannibalism. Her worship is banned from most of the world and her cult has been run out of most countries. It is rumored that Javskaa claims followers by pretending to be different goddess/gods and claim them as her own.

**_Bulrm_ **\- God of Innovation, Riches, Energy, Knowledge, Intelligence and Dreams. Bulrm is perhaps one of the most handsome members of this pantheon, and it is also rumored that he has a deficit over Insomnia but it has never been confirmed. Bulrm’s cults tend to be on the edge of cities. Primarily in Ame.

**_Shurma_ **\- Goddess of Rains, Accidents, Sleep, Spring and Growth. Shurma is the younger sister to Agnor and Shurma has three daughters. Their father is unknown but many believe that the Sire of the Three Aspects of Ma is none other than the God of Time.

**_The Three Aspects of Ma_ **\- 

  * **_Yugure -_** Goddess of Dusk, Misfortune, Endings, and Harvest. She makes up one of the Three Aspects of Ma, of the Spaces between Time. She is the Youngest of the Three. 
  * **_Yoake -_** Goddess of Dawn, Prophecy, Beginnings, and Marriage. She makes up one of the Three Aspects of Ma, of the Spaces between Time. She is the Oldest of the Three.
  * _**Yorai**_ \- Goddess of Twilight, Peace, Magicks, and Escape. She makes up one of the Three Aspects of Ma, of the Spaces between Time. She is the Middle of the Three.



**_Ashur_ **\- Goddess of War, Tactics, Fury and Justice. Ashur has kept a close eye on the Mortal World for she can taste the Echo of War on her lips. Ashur is also the Long Time Lover to Yorai and there are myths that Ashur and Yorai adopted a mortal as their child once. 

**_Konova_ **\- God of Spirits, Forests, and Summer. He is one of the Older Gods of the Pantheon and is one of the few that actually loves humans. Sadly his worship has been slowly forgotten. Or more correctly, forcibly removed by those who should worship him.


End file.
